Ben
Ben is a resident of Creelles Town and a major Sega and Nintendo fanatic. He is the son of Marie and Richard and a manifestation of the Creepypasta known as Ben Drowned created by The Protagonists fear, one of the titular protagonists, and the second party member of the game. Ben would go on to make an appearance in the sequel, as well as a cameo in the spinoff Creepypasta Universe. Personality Left to his devices with his workaholic father and benevolent mother, Ben is a technical fanatic and genius with a fascination of Youtubers and video games, often quoting or referencing them in conversation. He is inherently a slob leaving things lying around, flirtatious and somewhat gullible. However, he also suffers from low self-esteem and a lack of drive due to his inability to handle criticism, most likely because of the lack of children his age in town and his only other friend being Sally, whom he has developed feelings for despite being threatened by her. Coming to understand the Protagonist after learning that he is an incarnation of the Protagonists fears and Ben Drowned, Bens resolve allows him to face his own fears and openly admit his feelings towards Sally, who later shares his feelings after coming to face her own traumatic past and thoughts. However, his triumph over fear has also alluded to have developed a darker side while spending time with his older, enigmatic brother, as well as his odd behavior after fighting his way out of Creelles Town and into Kao City. = Creepypasta Land = Day 02 Finally getting a chance to explore the outside, the Protagonist introduces himself to his next door neighbors, the mother, Marie of which being more than delighted to introduce her son to him, despite the father, Richard seeming less than ecstatic to be bothered while he works on an investigation in a recent murder. Heading up to the second floor, the Protagonist meets Ben, who very quickly becomes interested in showing them the game he is playing. Playing the game will show gameplay of Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask, which depicts Link playing the Song of Healing and being burned to death. Ben exclaims that the Protagonist is bad at the game, but brushes it off by taking the Protagonist out into town to show them around. After leaving Bens house, the local Grave digger Mephi introduces himself, inciting the Protagonist and Ben that they can go into the Forest, but also advises them not to enter the Mountains or Cross the river. Heeding Mephi's advice, the two enter the forest and stop, Ben explains that even during the day, the Forest is eerily dark. The two are subtly confronted by a masked woman, warning them that it is dangerous to go into the forest, and that they should leave while they still can. Ignoring the masked woman, the two are chased by Slenderman into a forest house in which the masked woman saves them, scolding them for ignoring her advice. Ben hastily apologizes, before regaining his composure questions the masked woman about the events that transpired only moments ago. She reveals that the two had just been chased by the Slenderman from Creepypasta horror stories, forcing Ben to break down. Reassuring the Protagonist and Ben, she allows them both to sleep in the forest house that will protect them from the Creepypasta creatures, as it is still too dangerous to leave until morning. Day 03 Ben arrives at the Protagonists house, waiting in the living room before greeting and informing him that he had woken up late last night back at his house, unable to sleep with something on his mind. He would spend the rest of that night researching Creepypastas, and would stumble upon a Creepypasta about a boy with the same name as him that drowned himself, and got stuck inside of a cartridge of Majoras Mask. The girl looking after the Protagonist in his mothers stead, Sally teases him for believing I fairy tales, to which Ben brushes it off and whispers to the Protagonist. Ben nervously tells the Protagonist that Sally is had once threatened him with a pair of scissors during a game of "Hide and Seek." Sally attempts to butt in but is ignored by Ben, who recommends playing a video game he had downloaded onto a memory stick late last night before she teases him once more, asking if he thinks he'll get sucked into the video game too. The three head to the Protagonists room where Ben invites them to play a game of Sonic R. Activating the Sega Console, Ben reveals he's attempting the Tails Doll hack to see if Creelles Town is cursed. Turning on the game, the Tails Doll races through the track and breaks out of the game, forcing the Protagonist and Ben into a nightmarish dream to be awakened by Sallies yelling, who tells them that they had only just passed out, with Ben screaming. Deciding it would be best to get some fresh air, the party head outside despite it pouring. Heading upwards through town, the influence and fear of the Tails Doll jumpscares the party, scaring Ben and surprising Sally. Ben Ben comes to the conclusion that if creepy characters like the Tails Doll are real, characters like Eggman or Bowser must be real as well. Sally lashes out at Ben for jumping to stupid conclusions. Heading towards the upper part of town, the influence and fear of the Tails Doll jumpscares the party, scaring Ben and surprising Sally. Sally debates whether what they saw was real as Ben comes to the conclusion that if creepy characters like the Tails Doll are real, characters like Eggman or Bowser must be real as well. Sally lashes out at Ben for jumping to stupid conclusions. Heading off to the mountains, the party meet Sonic the Hedgehog in front of Tails Prowers grave, Ben exclaims he is a big fan of Sonics games, oblivious of the grave. As Sonic reveals that Tails has passed away, Sally blames Sonic as being the culprit in his murder, abruptly forcing Sonic to reveal his true identity as Sonic.EXE and as "GOD." Sonic.EXE chases the protagonist through a grassy plain before being rescued by Bloo Dee, sealing Sonic.EXE away. After being questioned by Sally about the Creepypastas, Dee tells the party that it is because of the Protagonists pure spirit that a barrier on the town had been broken, allowing Lucifer to cast a curse on the town and release True Fear in the form of the Protagonists fears. Ben insists on fighting alongside Dee, by is rejected because of the parties emotions making them susceptible to possession, but promises to give them answers if they can manage to find their way into the Abandoned House. The party disbands after returning back from the dimension they where trapped in by Sonic.EXE. Day 04 The next day, the Protagonist meets Ben outside his house before going to the Theater, making their way across the connecting bridge. The two encounter a strange woman that attempts to attack them, but are saved by three mysterious men. They warn Ben and the Protagonist to be careful around town, as a demonic disease called Zalgo's Disease has begun possessing people around Creelles. Ben asks if the three are part of the Men In Black, the leader of the three introduces himself as Christopher, one of the Four Royal Knights of the SCP Foundation. Ben inquires if the Foundation is the same as the SCP website, but Christopher informs them that the site is only a front for the actual activities the Foundation conduct. Before leaving, Ben asks if they could have Christophers number in case of an emergency, which he obliges but also tells the two that he will not keep the number for long because of the groups secrecy. Ben and the Protagonist finally enter the Theater, searching each of the rooms. Starting with the first room on the left, the two encounter Squidward in a room of red mist. The two watch in horror as Squidward kills himself, the mist in the room intensifying with an odd creature lurking around before dispersing. The two quickly leave the room, proceeding to the room on the far right. The room turns gray and the two are drawn to the open curtain, where they Fight Ghost and are jumpscared by White Hand. Waking in a small room with a coffin. Ben recalls that the Theater was never like this before, and that they should find Sally as quickly as possible, shakily admitting that he is confused by the turn of events. The two enter the room second to the right and find Sally playing with Laughing Jack, both of which tease Ben. He lashes out against her protection of the many Creepypasta creatures, calling her scary and insane. Sally breaks down and reveals that she had only wanted to make friends, Ben and the protagonist honor their promise they had made with Sally when they first met, that they would be friends forever, even in death. The three make their way to the room second to the left, and encounter three computers containing Creepypastas, drawing Ben closer and close to insanity. After interacting with the computers, the Masked Woman rescues Ben by using her mask to disperse the madness inflicted upon him. She reveals herself to be Samira, the cousin of Sally and a student of Bloo Dee, imprisoned by the Creepypastas in the Theater after attempting to investigate for the SCP Foundaton. Ben teases that she looks more like Sallies twin sister, sharing her beauty. Sally threatens Ben to shut up, before Ben teases again, wondering what happened to "Friends forever." She informs the party that they should wait for the next day, as Bloo Dee prepares a magical shield spell to keep the monsters within the town, and that the party should stay at the Protagonists house for the night, Ben however, returns home during. Day 05 Ben meets the Protagonist and Sally outside, a frightening expression on his face after apparently losing his glasses on his way home last night, hearing something behind him and making a run for it. The three enter the Abandoned House, immediately being jumpscared by the influence and fear of Sonic.EXE. Oddly, this doesn't seem to phase him, shocking Sally in disbelief. After being chased by Eyeless Jack back to the Entrance, the party proceed through the house and encounter the Fourth Wall Demon, Ben claiming he's never heard of him, and if he's a Creepypasta. The Fourth Wall Demon seems confused by Bens lack of fear, Sally exclaiming that they are not afraid of him. The Fourth Wall Demon informs the party that he is a Creepypasta from the future, and that he knows the Protagonist is nothing more than a player character. Despite Ben and Sallies confusion, the Fourth Wall Demon resets the game, reverting them back to the Entrance. Ben claims it to just be Deja Vu, continuing through the house. The party meet Bloo Dee, who congratulates the party for making it, and that in order to banish the curse on Creelles Town, the group need to obtain the Seven Medals hidden throughout town. He also tells the party that the Protagonist is actually form a Dimension called the Real World Dimension, and that their world, the Creepypasta Land Dimension, is inferior to his. Ben and Sally recognize that he has his own reasons for helping banish the curse, remembering the strong bonds of friendship they made. After gaining the medals and facing their fears, the Protagonist gains the Absolute Holy Powers, banishing the evil and ensuring the next day will be safe from the curse. Day 666 Resting before obtaining the Seven Medals and the Absolute Holy Powers, the next day the Protagonist will wake to the town abandoned and full of the corpses of his friends, neighbors and mother, the computer screens around town showing the text "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT." Mephi will tease the players for whether or not they have made the right decision in the graveyard. Nearing the connecting bridge to the Theater, Ben will reveal that he has remembered that he had drowned and was stuck in the cursed game and videos of Ben Drowned as data, being copied hundreds of times around the internet. Because of the players inferior treatment to him, Ben attempts to send his data through sound waves to the players headphones in an attempt to possess them in a sequence of "You shouldn't have done that." Day 06 The party wake to a new day, Ben hoping he can find his glasses with a newfound confidence, however, Sally notices Dee has disappeared, leading to the party searching around town for him incase he is in danger. After looking around town, the group head down into a Subterranean Tunnel and find not only Dee, but Mephi, who is revealed to be the culprit behind the curse on Creelles Town, the Demon King Mephistopheles. Ben seems shocked, but remembers that with the Absolute Holy Powers the Protagonist can help Dee. Believing that their power will do nothing to him, Mephistopheles summons Jeff the Killer to strike fear into the party. Despite Jeff's insistence that his fear rules over even god himself, Protagonist as well as Ben, Sally and Dee insist that they will not allow fear to rule over them. Impressed by their strong bonds, Jeff turns on Mephistopheles and attacks him, allowing Dee to seal both Jeff and Mephistopheles in hell. With the town now safe, Dee gives Ben his glasses back after finding them in the Tunnel, the team now disbanding and returning back to their homes. Day 07 = Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force = Prologue: The Rise of Chaos Two years after the curse on Creelles Town, Ben and the Protagonist finish playing a game on the Protagonists new game console, Ben recommending that they should get a PlayStation 4. Suddenly, Dee appears behind the two, warning them that a powerful demon has broken his magical barrier and has begun advancing upon the Protagonists house to obtain the Absoute Holy Powers. Sending them to the Abandoned House, Dee stays behind to battle against an empowered Jeff the Killer and his summoned demons. Chapter 3: Genocide City the Living Chaos Making their way through Genocide City while assisting a mysterious woman to find her backpack in an attempt to flee, Christopher and Samira from the SCP Foundation enter the kitchen area of Freddy Fazbears Diner, but are pounced by the animatronic Chica. Ben steps in and cuts Chica in half, effectively saving the group. Samira questions Ben as to why he isn't with the Protagonist to protect the Holy Powers, to which ben jokes that isn't a way to thank someone for saving their lives. Samira pouts, saying that he's so naïve. Ben states that Sally is protecting Max, and that even after two years, Sally is still insane enough to kill anyone who seeks harm on her or her friends. He also jokes that if Samira where not her cousin, he would say much worse about Sallies oddities. Assuring the two that he is here to help in the warring with demons, he informs the party that he had personally killed all of the demons in Creelles Town before making his way to Genocide city using a sword at the Abandoned House. The party proceed into the next room and encounter Bonnie, who Christopher insists that they not look at it directly, opposite of SCP-173. Continuing into the basement, the party are blocked by Foxy and Bonnie, who force the party into a battle with Freddy Fazbear himself. Beating the central animatronic, the party are able to obtain Angels backpack and leave the pizzeria. = Abilities = Ben is capable of using strong Curse magic during the course of events in Creelles Town that correspond to his manifestation of Ben Drowned long after the curse on the town has subsided. However assisting Christopher and Samira in Kao, Ben seems to have lost his abilities and is incapable of learning more even after maxing out his level, despite having a Magic menu available similarly to Samira. His abilities are: Abilities in Creepypasta Land MV edition: *Creepy energy: Ben stuns the enemy with a creepy stare, inflicting paralysis. *Life drain: Lightly leeches health from the enemy, healing Ben. *Song of Unhealing: Ben plays the Song of Unhealing, causing major Curse damage to all enemies. TriviaCategory:Characters * Ben is the character with the most facial sprites in the game. * Ben is apparently a big fan of My Little Pony, Legend of Zelda and various famous Youtubers. * Ben and Mephi are the only non-Creepypasta characters to not die in the Bad Ending. * Ben has a clone that hangs out in his room starting on day 4. This is probably a glitch, but an unlockable cutscene called "Creepypasta Land - Lost Scenes" explains that this is in fact a hologram. * Although multiple characters in the game can break the fourth wall, Ben is the only one to directly speak to the character. *Ben is teased numerous times as being the incarnation of Ben Drowned, as evidenced by the bad ending. He is also named ironically after a man with the same name, that committed suicide years before the games events. It can also be gathered through the games files in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force that he may have been corrupted farther along in the story. * During one of the dreams that the protagonist has, Ben is standing next to Link (who says nothing but ...) to which Ben replies "He's just as talkative as you..." This is most likely a joke on 'Silent Protagonists'. Gallery Benlook.png Bensprites1.png Category:Ben drowned Category:Characters